mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
MECH-X4 (character)
is the main character in MECH-X4. It is a giant 150-foot robot created by Leo Mendel. The robot is mysteriously awakened by Ryan's technopathy. Powers and Abilities *'Technopathic Bond': MECH-X4 has a bond with the technopath Ryan Walker, which allows him to control the robot's movements and attacks. *'Super Strength': Due to the enhanced size, MECH-X4 has a strength which allows it to easily lift objects such as dumpsters, or push off giant monsters with limited effort, even if they're twice its size. *'Jump Rockets:' MECH-X4 can leap distances much greater than a human of proportional size. This is done by the large and powerful thrusters on the robot's sides and feet. *'Signal Frequency': In Let's Get Our Robot Back! it was revealed that MECH-X4 emits a tracking signal on a secret frequency so that it can be tracked down if ever captured. *'Scanners:' MECH-X4 is equipped with powerful scanners that can scan all of Bay City in seconds, measure energy levels, detect nearby monsters, and act as sonar. *'Sub Mode': This allows MECH-X4 to travel underwater for longer than the 20 minutes it can go without this mode. In Versus the Deep the robot received an upgrade allowing MECH-X4 to fire torpedoes and swim in a stealth mode. *'Flight Mode': In this mode a large jet attaches itself to MECH-X4's back, allowing for long-distance flight. This mode also gives MECH-X4 gun turrets as mid-air weaponry. *'Stealth Mode': Used in Let's End This! Part One, this mode shields the robot from radar. It creates a holographic field that hides it from view, thus making MECH-X4 undetectable. *'360 Degree Rotation': As shown in Versus the New Evil, the MECH-X4 can rotate its upper body 360 degrees to blanket the area with the robot's cold cannon. *'Escape Pod:' The elevator inside MECH-X4 can be ejected outside of the robot as an emergency escape method, should it be necessary. *'Repair Nanites': MECH-X4 utilizes repair nanites to repair its armor, weapons, and other systems that are damaged during fights. The nanites can make repairs that would take Mark weeks to do on his own. They were responsible for repairing the Markmobile after it was destroyed in Let's End This! Part Two. *'Fire Suppression System:' This is an emergency system that will put out all fires in the robot if they ever brake out. *'Self-Destruct:' This is a last resort mechanism that will destroy the robot, should the event ever become necessary. Ryan considered using it once when MECH-X4 was at risk of destroying Bay City in Versus Velocity and Veracity. * Weapons and Defense: MECH-X4 has a large variety of extremely advanced technology and weaponry. ** Plasma Punch: MECH-X4 has an extremely strong mechanical fist which is capable of destroying monsters easily. Spyder has described this as a "boss level weapon." ** Plasma Axe: MECH-X4 has an axe with a plasma blade attached to his arm. It is capable of tearing through monsters and is a great offensive weapon. ** Plasma Cannon: MECH-X4's arm can transform into a cannon that fires powerful blasts of plasma energy. However, it takes some good aim and once it's shot, it takes time to reload. ** Shields: 'MECH-X4 can produce a force field of blue energy with an X symbol on it. It imitates the appearance of the bounce belt's force field, as well as its reflective abilities. The shields can also be focused on certain areas to increase their protective abilities. ** '''Shoulder Missiles: '''MECH-X4 has a set of missiles on its shoulders. Most of the time they do little damage on monsters, but they're quite effective as distractions, or for handling humans. Different missiles have different levels of intensity. As shown in Let's Destroy Some Ooze!, Spyder can also select "boss level" missiles. These are capable of easily destroying buildings like when MECH-X4 blew up Bay City High, though the misses were intended for the Wasp Monster. This is one of the few weapons that Spyder can control without the help of Ryan's technopathy. ** '''Grappling Grip: '''This grappling hook fires from the robot's left arm, attaching itself to flying monsters, and drawing them in for an easier attack. Similarly, it can be used to grab large hard-to-reach objects. This has a very high tensile strength as it was capable of holding down MECH-X4 when flight mode went out of control. ** '''Lasers: ' In Let's Call it MECH-X4, Spyder mentioned lasers as he was searching through MECH-X4's weapons list. ** 'X-Weapon: '''This was created by Harris and is MECH-X4's most powerful weapon. It's capable of firing a powerful beam of energy from the X on the robot's chest. It's also MECH-X4's most draining weapon, as it sucks power from both the thrusters and the shoulder rockets, forming a giant X of red electricity over the chest. The beam emits large amounts of energy and leaves its target electrically charged. **'Drill Arm: This giant drill attached to the cannon arm is capable of quickly tunneling through the ground. As a powerful offensive weapon, it can destroy monsters with a good strike. **'Cold Cannon:' This weapon fires a blast of "supercooled" air, that is capable of completely freezing anything in just seconds. This was added to the robot's system at the beginning of Versus the New Evil, where it was first used to freeze the Wasp Monster. **'Torpedoes:' These were added to MECH-X4 in Versus the Deep. Like the missiles, Spyder has full control over them. They were unfortunately too slow to hit the Insecto-shark but were capable of destroying the giant monster heart. **'Machine Guns:' These weapons were first used in Versus the Arctic. They are attached to the Mech Jet and are capable of firing rounds at very high speeds. They, unfortunately, they do little damage to monsters. Rooms MECH-X4 is equipped with multiple rooms within its interior to act as the base of operations when not in use. *'Elevator: '''This allows quick and instantaneous entrance into the robot. It's done by having the MECH-X4's right foot step down on a person or group so that they're immediately sucked up inside. This is very frightening when done for the first time. Spyder has stated, "Don't worry if you wet yourself, we all did it the first time in that elevator". * '''Lab: '''The robot is equipped with a fully stocked lab capable of performing standard examinations and experiments. * '''Control Center: '''This room is where Ryan and the team operate the robot. It's located inside the MECH-X4's head and has a hatch to allow access to the top of the head. * '''Lounge/Hangout: '''This is where the team rests after a battle and often comes to hangout. All the gadgets and weapons are stored here. It also interconnects with all of the other rooms inside the robot. There's a hatch on the floor that leads to the center of the robot’s chest. * '''Med-Bay:' The robot has a fully equipped infirmary capable of repairing minor injuries and preforming biometric scans. * Left Ankle: MECH-X4 has a bathroom located in its left foot. It was mentioned by Ryan in Versus the Tech Army but was seen for the first time in Versus the Betrayal. * Leo's Room: Leo's bedroom was only ever seen once in Versus the Betrayal. The team went to investigate Leo's room because they thought he had planted a bomb in the robot. * Harp Escape Pod: Located in the robot's right hand, this secret room was created by Harper to "abandon the team in the middle of a fight". In Versus the End, Ryan used the hand with Mark inside it as an attempt to save Harris from Traeger's control. Relationships Friends Ryan Walker MECH-X4 can bond with Ryan technopathically, which allows him to control the robot's movements. Trivia * MECH-X4 was created by a mysterious genius, who is later revealed to be Leo Mendel. * MECH-X4 resides inside of an Abandoned Ferry in a junkyard. * Godfrey, a news reporter, hates the robot and constantly says he is a threat to Bay City. * MECH-X4 was destroyed by the X-Weapon in Versus The End. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Machinery Category:Main Characters Category:Inventions Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Mech-X4 Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1